ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Briefs
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth=c. Age 700 |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) Sometime before Age 780 |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=President of Capsule Corporation & Scientist |FamConnect = Mrs. Brief (wife) Tights (daughter)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Bulma (daughter) Vegeta (son-in-law) Trunks (grandson) Future Trunks (grandson, alternate timeline) Bulla (granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (great-great-granddaughter) Vegeta Jr. (great-great-great-grandson) Scratch (pet) }} Dr. Briefs is an elderly, brilliant and eccentric scientist. He is the father of Bulma, grandfather to Trunks, and one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Just like nearly everyone in his family (with the exception of Vegeta), Dr. Brief's name is a pun on garments (briefs). Appearance and Personality Dr. Brief is easy-going and friendly. He rarely leaves his home, even if it means almost certain death; in the Majin Buu, he and his wife, Mrs. Brief, refuse to leave their pets even after Capsule Corporation h as been specifically targeted for destruction. This is probably due to the fact that they know they can always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. He can often be found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets. His favorite pet is a small black cat named "Tama" (called "Scratch" in the English dub of the anime), which usually is perched on his shoulder. He is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughters, but is gray instead of blue. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette and wears large glasses. In the early Dragon Ball series, Dr. Brief was depicted as a little bit of a pervert when Bulma tried a capsule and dirty magazines were in the contents. Biography Early Life Dr. Brief graduated from the West City College department of science and engineering. He co mpleted his doctorate in the department of science and engineering graduate program at that same college. His major was physical science. He established Capsule Corporation after his invention of the revolutionary item, the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's. Roles in Dragonball and Dragonball Z His role in Dragon Ball is very minimal, but in Dragon Ball Z, he receives ample appearances. He makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled from the spaceships of Kami and the Attack Ball left by Goku. He and Bulma restore Android 16 who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell during the Cell Games Saga, showing off their technical know-how; he also heavily modifies and improves Goku's spaceship, and creates a gravity room for Vegeta to train in. Usually Dr. Brief is seen with a cigarette in his mouth (which has been edited out in the early dub). As Bulma's father, it is his knack for hi-tech wizardry that has been passed on to her. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks reluctantly takes his place as the President of Capsule Corporation, suggesting that he has either passed away or finally retired. However, it is more likely he and his wife have passed for the reason that neither are shown throughout Capsule Corp. Even when Baby takes over, neither are featured as background characters, or mentioned.Though, In the Alternate Timeline, it is revealed by Future Bulma that he had passed away sometime before Age 780. However, it is unknown what his cause of death was, he could have been killed when the Androids destroyed West City or from natural cause. Voice Actors *Japanese Version: Joji Yanami *Ocean Group Dub: Paul Dobson (Saiyan and Namek sagas), Scott McNeil (Android and Buu sagas) *FUNimation Dub: Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z) Mark Stoddard (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *'Portuguese Dub': Ricardo Spínola Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Triva *Like his wife, Dr. Brief's appearance from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z does not change. *Unlike his wife who looks young, Dr. Brief retains an old appearance throughout the series. Even in Dragon Ball, he is never shown with other than grey hair. According to his birthdate, he is about fifty at the time of his debut, and well over seventy later during his last appearance, which would explain his passing later on, as he would be ninety in Dragon Ball GT. *It is speculated that Trunks's purple hair is inherited from him because Bulma's hair was originally purple. The two also share a very similiar hairstyle, and during the Buu Saga, Bulma also shares a similar hairstyle to them. Category:Page added by Ava558 Category:Human Category:Supportive Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Links Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canonical Articles